An angular thrust disc of this type is known from DE-PS 31 07 086 and comprises retaining means on an axial flange for centering a thrust bearing. The retaining means are comprised of a separate annular part which is fixed to the axial flange and comprises radially outwards oriented projections which serve to center and retain the angular thrust disc on a shoulder of a housing. A disadvantage of this construction is that the retaining means are an additional component involving higher manufacturing and assembly costs.
DE-A-38 40 957 discloses an angular thrust disc, in an axial portion whereof clips are made by punching. Another alternative retaining means described in this document is obtained by making incisions in the free end of the axially extending portion and turning over the material between the incisions radially to form a likewise elastic clip which, in the installed condition of the angular thrust disc or the thrust bearing, locks into a groove.
A common feature of both known solutions which involve machining is that the centering of the angular thrust disc or of the entire thrust bearing is not sufficiently exact for many installation conditions. Further, this clip configuration necessitates an at least relatively wide groove for the locking-in of the clip so that more mechanical work is involved in the manufacturing process.
From JP-A-2-31 022 thrust bearings are known, one angular thrust disc of which has an angular portion on its outer periphery and the other on its inner periphery, the angular portion of each angular thrust disc being directed towards the adjacent angular thrust disc and comprising on its free end, circumferentialIy spaced crimpings serving to guide the rolling bearing cage in a radially inward and radially outward direction. In another embodiment of the thrust bearing of this document, a free end of the angular portion comprises a radially outwards oriented bend by which an interference fit of the angular thrust bearing in a housing can be obtained. Due to the manner of installation, there is a disadvantageously high pre-tension in the angular thrust disc which can lead to stress cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,662 shows a Z-shaped angular thrust disc for a thrust bearing. On the free end of the radially outer angular portion of this thrust disc there is an inwardly directed crimping for guiding the rolling bearing cage. The radially inner angular portion comprises a plurality of radially outwards directed claws produced by punching, i.e. by a machining operation.
Neither JP-A-2-31 022 nor U.S. Pat No. 4,168,682 discloses means for obtaining an assembly and installation safeguard or a controlled lubrication of the rolling bearing.